A wireless local area network (WLAN) is a data transmission system. The wireless local area network uses a radio frequency technology to replace a local area network that is constructed by old copper twisted pairs, so that the wireless local area network can use a simple access architecture to allow users to achieve an information transmission purpose via the wireless local area network. Development and application of the WLAN technology have profoundly changed the way people communicate and work, bringing people unprecedented convenience. With wide application of intelligent terminals, people's demands for data network traffic are ever growing. WLAN's development is inseparable from formulation, promotion, and application of its standards. The IEEE802.11 series are the main standards, including mainly 802.11, 802.11b/g/a, 802.11n, 802.11ac, and 802.11ax that is under development.